board8fandomcom-20200216-history
B8 Sports Allegiances
Board 8 Sports Allegiances helps us keep track of what teams users root for, so they can't be accused of bandwagoning during a good season! Sports Allegiances National Football League * Arizona Cardinals - tazzy, BakusaiTenketsu (2nd), Gaddswell (2nd) * Atlanta Falcons - XxAtarisCorexX (2nd) * Baltimore Ravens - The Choco, stoneraider, Bidoof, FFDragon, Yonex, Gr8CyberMonkey, MrsFrisby (2nd), Naomi_Diamond (2nd), Wigs (2nd) * Buffalo Bills - maplejet, Whiskey Nick * Carolina Panthers - MrsFrisby, Yoshifan823(2nd), The Raven 2 * Chicago Bears - kholdstare5234, charlie811, Xeybozn, mccheyne, soten1, WalrusJump, Beavis666x2 (2nd), Dilated Chemist, SpeedYoshi * Cincinnati Bengals- edwardsdv(2nd), ESY, OliviaTremor, Boman420 (2nd), Whiskey Nick * Cleveland Browns - AmephEstMako, bryans7 * Dallas Cowboys - Icon, Lockes Ragnarok, Yankees, The Raven 2 (2nd), azazel22 (2nd) * Denver Broncos - Maniac64, wedny, Ludwig Von 2, Teh_Bean, fortybelowsummer, azazel22, AlecTrevelyan006 (2nd), Viviff (2nd) * Detroit Lions - MajinZidane, CrimsonOcean, Kuge, Red Shifter, Icehawk, TheKnightOfNee, Cody11533, Whiskey Nick * Green Bay Packers - Ngamer, agasonex, Yoshifan823, RappinHobo9292, Yazzy14, KommunistKoala, Soul, Velarios, AshKetchunmm, Chronic1000, Cody11533, Red Shifter (2nd) * Houston Texans - calvinball, Tha Great One, SF_Clowns (2nd), Topstorm87 (2nd), Gr8CyberMonkey (2nd) * Indianapolis Colts - CommodoreTN, Blindhobo13, MichaelWClark, Mmhmmmmmm (2nd), McBones (2nd), Ulti, Viviff * Jacksonville Jaguars - bloodhawks return, realhilfan * Kansas City Chiefs - Dr Football, MrSmartGuy * Miami Dolphins - KCF0107, yoshi_62, NClark, Boman420 * New Orleans Saints - pezzicle, Topstorm87, Vengeful_KBM (2nd) * New York Giants - Articuno, Swift, DpOblivion, Dauntless Hunter, Not Dave, Cloud and Squall, Lopen, PickYourName, VeryInsane, Wigs, SBell, brian sulpher, wumplz, edwardsdv (1st) * New York Jets - TimJab, supdawg, Chrono1219, SephirothG, android311, SBell, Dauntless Hunter(2nd), Cloud and Squall (2nd), Yankees (2nd) * New England Patriots - darkx, Leebo86, Jukkie, BBallman7, 695924, Zackattack117, RevolverSaro, NewHysteria, Cokes, AlecTrevelyan006, Neonreaper, Sir Cobain (2nd), MajinTobias, DpOblivion (2nd) * Oakland Raiders - SemiFinal Vs Belarus, YodaEatsHotDogs, SirBinro * Philadelphia Eagles - MSS, Warning crazy, BrettEagles, Lopen, TsunamiXXVIII, Kirby Driver, lefty, MajinTobias (2nd) * Pittsburgh Steelers - Demon HunterX, YorkeChops, Naye, Revenus, Highwind89 * San Diego Chargers - crod10, Sir Cobain, TCA, RayDyn * San Francisco 49ers - BakusaiTenketsu, ESY, Procrastinater, SF_Clowns, PrinceReva, Beavis666x2, McBones, Digi * Seattle Seahawks - Vengeful_KBM, Paratroopa, Shaduln, Gaddswell, Mmhmmmmmm, rammtay, soten1 (2nd), PrinceReva (2nd), KCF0107 (2nd) * St. Louis Rams - ExThaNemesis, TheGameJr3500 * Tampa Bay Buccaneers - BBallman7(2nd), Masterplum, Sir Chris * Tennessee Titans - ertyu, thundersheep, XxAtarisCorexX, pezzicle (2nd) * Washington Redskins - Naomi_Diamond, feartheducky Major League Baseball * Atlanta Braves - ertyu, feartheducky, Tom Bombadil, turbopuns, XxAtarisCorexX * Baltimore Orioles - FFDragon, Jukkie, Kirby Driver Reborn, MrsFrisby, Naomi_Diamond, realhilfan, Gr8CyberMonkey(2nd) * Boston Red Sox - AlecTrevelyan006, AsurasKordoth, BBallman7, CherryCokes, darkx, Menji76, neonreaper, PrinceReva, TsunamiXXVIII, Zackattack117, 695924, MajinTobias (2nd) * Chicago Cubs - charlie811, kholdstare5234, Lopen, Maniac64, tazzyboyishere, WalrusJump, Yazzy14, Yoshifan823, ZaziGuado, SpeedYoshi, Tom Bombadil(2nd) * Chicago White Sox - KCF0107, sonten1, stoneraider, Teh_Bean, Xeybozn, CommodoreTN(2nd) * Cinncinati Reds - neoboman, OliviaTremor, edwardsdv(2nd), turbopuns(2nd), Whiskey Nick * Cleveland Indians - AmephEstMako, pezzicle * Colorado Rockies - azazel22, beavis666x2, ESY16, fortybelowsummer, Ludwig Von 2, pIANOmAN3141, wedny * Detroit Tigers - bryans7, CrimsonOcean, Kuge, MajinZidane, shadow_2145, SHINE GET 64, Sir Cobain, TheKnightOfNee, TheRock, ToadYoshi, Icehawk, Cody11533, PrinceReva(2nd) * Houston Astros - Calvinball06, Gr8CyberMonkey, Topstorm87 * Kansas City Royals - BrettEagles, MrSmartGuy * Los Angeles Angels - CommodoreTN * Los Angeles Dodgers - android311, blindhobo13 * Milwaukee Brewers - Iamdead7, Ngamer * New York Mets - DpOblivion, Jmast7, SBell0105, Shinra Reborn, teh_kyle00, WiggumFan267, xSimpsonsfan421, YodaEatsHotDogs, Sir Cobain(2nd) * New York Yankees - Articuno, As I Desire, bloodhawks return, Chrono1219, Cloud and Squall, Dauntless Hunter, ExThaNemesis, Leebo86, MichaelWClark, NewHysteria, PickYourName, SephirothG, supdawg, Swift, TheGameJr3500, thundersheep, TimJab, Yankees, YorkeChops, Ulti, wumplz * Oakland Athletics - Icon, SirBinro * Philadelphia Phillies - MSS, th3l3fty, Warning_Crazy, SuperWhiscash(2nd), MajinTobias, Luster Soldier * Pittsburgh Pirates - Demon HunterX, edwardsdv, Highwind89, Naye745, Revenus, The Raven 2 * San Diego Padres - KingBartz, RayDyn * San Francisco Giants - DigitalIncision, Hurleys_Van, SF_Clowns * Seattle Mariners - Gaddswell, Mmhmmmmmm, Paratroopa1, SemiFinal vs Belarus, Shaduln, Tha Great One, ToadYoshi, Vengeful_KBM, yoshi_62, ESY16(2nd), neoboman(2nd) * St. Louis Cardinals - Teh_Bean, VeryInsane, mccheyne(2nd) * Tampa Bay Rays - Warning_Crazy(2nd), Masterplum, DpOblivion (2nd) * Texas Rangers - Dr_Football, Lockes Ragnarok, NClark128 * Toronto Blue Jays - brian sulpher, mccheyne, Not Dave, RappinHobo9292, SuperWhiscash, Velarios, Whiskey Nick * Washington Nationals - TTF, MrsFrisby(2nd), Naomi_Diamond(2nd), Topstorm87(2nd) National Basketball Association * Boston Celtics - darkx, BBallman7, 695924, Zackattack117, CherryCokes, AsurasKordoth, neonreaper, blindhobo13 (2nd), MajinTobias * Brooklyn Nets - YodaEatsHotDogs, WiggumFan267 * Charlotte Hornets - MrsFrisby (2nd), DpOblivion (2nd), The Raven 2 * Chicago Bulls - kholdstare5234, CommodoreTN, charlie811, NewHysteria, sonten1, WalrusJump * Cleveland Cavaliers - AmephEstMako, edwardsdv, Lopen, bloodhawks return, Kuge, pezzicle * Dallas Mavericks - KCF0107, Lockes Ragnarok, RappinHobo9292, realhilfan, Velarios, Hurleys_Van, SemiFinal vs Belarus (2nd) * Denver Nuggets - wedny, Ludwig Von 2, ESY16, fortybelowsummer, azazel22, BBallman7(2nd) * Detroit Pistons - SHINE GET 64, PrinceReva, Sir Cobain, TheRock1525, bryans7, shadow_2145, Icehawk * Houston Rockets - crod10, Boman420, Gr8CyberMonkey, Calvinball, Tha Great One * Indiana Pacers - beavis666x2 * Golden State Warriors - Procrastinater, SF_Clowns, DigitalIncision, YodaEatsHotDogs (2nd) * Los Angeles Clippers - BakusaiTenketsu, KingBartz, * Los Angeles Lakers - Menji76, BrettEagles, Teh_Bean, android311, Shoenin_Kakashi * Miami Heat - yoshi_62 * Milwaukee Bucks - Ngamer, Iamdead7 * Minnesota Timberwolves - blindhobo13, tazzyboyishere * New Orleans Hornets - Topstorm87 * New York Knicks - TimJab, Swift, Dauntless Hunter, SephirothG, Cloud and Squall, Yankees, Chrono1219, TimJab, PickYourName, VeryInsane, TheGameJr3500, WiggumFan267 (2nd) * Oklahoma City Thunder - Dr_Football, Gaddswell, NClark128, Warning_crazy (2nd) * Orlando Magic - Maniac64 * Philadelphia 76ers - Warning_crazy, Kirby Driver Reborn * Phoenix Suns - mccheyne (2nd), beavis666x2 (2nd), Igloo Bob * Portland Trailblazers - Icon, Paratroopa1, Menji76 (2nd), Whiskey Nick * San Antonio Spurs - KommunistKoala, DpOblivion * Sacramento Kings - stoneraider, SirBinro * Toronto Raptors - Not Dave, mccheyne, SuperWhiscash, brian sulpher, pezzicle (2nd), Whiskey Nick * Utah Jazz - SemiFinal vs Belarus, Naye745, MrSmartGuy, BakusaiTenketsu (2nd), Masterplum * Washington Wizards - Jukkie, MrsFrisby, Naomi_Diamond, feartheducky National Hockey League * Anaheim Ducks - TheOcelot, Shoenin_Kakashi(2nd) * Boston Bruins - AlecTrevelyan006, BBallman7, CherryCokes, darkx, neonreaper, Zackattack117, 695924 * Buffalo Sabres - tazzyboyishere, maplejet(2nd), Sir Cobain(2nd) * Calgary Flames - brian sulpher * Carolina Hurricanes - The Raven 2(2nd) * Chicago Blackhawks - charlie811, kholdstare5234, sonten1, WalrusJump, Yazzy14, SemiFinal vs Belarus(2nd) * Colorado Avalanche - azazel22, beavis666x2, ESY16, fortybelowsummer, Ludwig Von 2, mccheyne, MrSmartGuy, wedny, XxSoulxX * Columbus Blue Jackets - bryans7 * Dallas Stars - Lockes Ragnarok * Detroit Red Wings - CrimsonOcean, Kuge, MajinZidane, pezzicle, PrinceReva, Red Shifter, shadow_2145, Sir Cobain, TheKnightOfNee, ToadYoshi, Icehawk, Cody11533, MSS (2nd) * Edmonton Oilers - rammtay * Florida Panthers - yoshi_62 * Los Angeles Kings - blindhobo13, Shoenin_Kakashi, android311(2nd) * Minnesota Wild - Yoshifan823, Lockes Ragnarok(2nd) * Montreal Canadiens - Hurleys_Van, SF_Clowns, Velarios, Bidoof(2nd), pezzicle(2nd) * Nashville Predators - CommodoreTN * New Jersey Devils - DpOblivion, ertyu, RayDyn, supdawg, Swift, TsunamiXXVIII, YodaEatsHotDogs, VeryInsane, Yazzy14(2nd), wumplz, WiggumFan267 * New York Islanders - SephirothG * New York Rangers - Chrono1219, Cloud and Squall, Dauntless Hunter, neoboman, PickYourName, teh_kyle00, TimJab * Ottawa Senators - Not Dave, RappinHobo9292, XxSoulxX(2nd), Whiskey Nick * Philadelphia Flyers - Bidoof, crod10, Kirby Driver Reborn, MSS, Warning_Crazy, rammtay(2nd), sonten1(2nd), Ulti * Pittsburgh Penguins - android311, bloodhawks return, Demon HunterX, edwardsdv, ExThaNemesis, Highwind89, Maniac64, Naye745, Revenus, The Raven 2, YorkeChops, DpOblivion (2nd) * San Jose Sharks - BakusaiTenketsu, DigitalIncision, SemiFinal vs Belarus, SirBinro, stoneraider, WalrusJump(2nd) * St. Louis Blues - realhilfan, ShadowHalo17 * Tampa Bay Lightning - Warning_Crazy(2nd) * Toronto Maple Leafs - maplejet, SuperWhiscash * Vancouver Canucks - Gaddswell, Icon, KingBartz , TheCruelAngel, thundersheep * Washington Capitals - Chocoboslayer, feartheducky, FFDragon, Jukkie, MrsFrisby, Naomi_Diamond, Topstorm87 NCAA Football * Air Force Falcons - ESY16, fortybelowsummer * Alabama Crimson Tide - TimJab, YorkeChops, XxAtarisCorexX * Army Black Knights - teh_kyle00 * Boise State Broncos - RappinHobo9292, Kuge, Topstorm87, KingBartz, sonten1(2nd), Cody11533 (2nd) * Boston College Eagles - BBallman7, charlie811, YodaEatsHotDogs, Cokes311 * BYU Cougars - Masterplum(2nd) * Cal Poly Mustangs - SirBinro * California Golden Bears - DigitalIncision * Cincinnati Bearcats - Edwardsdv(2nd) * Clemson Tigers - BrettEagles * Colorado Buffaloes - Azazel22 * Connecticut Huskies - Leebo86 * Florida Gators - Mccheyne, Realhilfan * Florida State Seminoles - ertyu, sonten1, Masterplum * Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets - Kirby Driver Reborn * Houston Cougars - Gr8CyberMonkey(2nd) * Illinois Fighting Illini - WalrusJump(2nd) * Iowa Hawkeyes - Maniac64, Yoshifan823, kholdstare5234, ZaziGuado * Iowa State Cyclones - Teh_Bean, Cody11533 (2nd) * Kansas Jayhawks - MrSmartGuy * Kansas State Wildcats - MrSmartGuy(2nd) * Kentucky Wildcats - Boman420, MichaelWClark, Turbopuns * Maryland Terrapins - FFDragon, Naomi Diamond, Gr8CyberMonkey, TTF * Miami Hurricanes - crod10, yoshi_62, SunbakedOrphan, DpOblivion * Michigan Wolverines - SHINE GET 64, CrimsonOcean, PrinceReva, Tazzyboyishere, ToadYoshi, Cody11533, Azazel22(2nd), TTF(2nd) * Michigan State Spartans - wedny, Sir Cobain, Red Shifter, TheRock1525, shadow_2145, TheKnightOfNee, Icehawk, SHINE GET 64(2nd), ToadYoshi(2nd) * Minnesota Golden Gophers - KCF0107 * Missouri Tigers - bloodhawks return * Navy Midshipmen - Xeybozn(2nd) * North Carolina Tar Heels - The Raven 2 * Northwestern Wildcats - WalrusJump * Notre Dame Fighting Irish - Icon, Lockes Ragnarok, edwardsdv, SF Clowns * THE Ohio State Buckeyes - Lucid Faia * Oklahoma Sooners - Dr Football * Oklahoma State Cowboys - NClark128 * Oregon Ducks - Viviff , Stoneraider, android311, * Oregon State Beavers - Menji76 * Penn State Nittany Lions - MSS, ExThaNemesis, Warning crazy, pezzicle, Neonreaper, Th3l3fty, SBell0105, xsimpsonsfan421 * Pittsburgh Panthers - Demon HunterX, Naye745, Revenus * Rutgers Scarlet Knights - TsunamiXXVIII * South Carolina Gamecocks - Naye745(2nd) * Southern California Trojans - TheGameJr3500 * Syracuse Orange - Cloud and Squall, PickYourName, Highwind89 * Temple Owls - Warning crazy(2nd) * Texas Longhorns - KommunistKoala, Calvinball06, Tha Great One, Whiskey Nick * Utah Utes - BakusaiTenketsu, Beavis666x2 * Vanderbilt Commodores - CommodoreTN * Virginia Tech Hokies - Jukkie, Xeybozn, MrsFrisby, feartheducky, KCF0107(2nd) * Western Carolina Catamounts - The Raven 2(2nd) * Washington Huskies - Kbmusiclover, Paratroopa1, Mmhmmmmmm * Wisconsin Badgers - Ngamer, Yazzy14, Iamdead7 NCAA Basketball * Alabama Crimson Tide - TimJab, XxAtarisCorexX * Boston College Eagles - YodaEatsHotDogs, Cokes311(2nd) * BYU Cougars - Masterplum(2nd) * Cal Poly Mustangs - SirBinro * Clemson Tigers - BrettEagles * Colorado Buffaloes - Azazel22 * Connecticut Huskies - Leebo86, RappinHobo9292, NewHysteria, Th3l3fty * Duke Blue Devils - Menji76, ExThaNemesis, CommodoreTN, Velarios, KingBartz, DpOblivion * Florida State Seminoles - ertyu, Masterplum * George Mason Patriots - MrsFrisby, SpeedYoshi (2nd) * Georgetown Hoyas - WiggumFan267 * Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets - Kirby Driver Reborn * Illinois Fighting Illini - charlie811, WalrusJump(2nd) * Iowa Hawkeyes - Maniac64, Yoshifan823, kholdstare5234, ZaziGuado * Iowa State Cyclones - Teh_Bean * Kansas Jayhawks - Realhilfan, MrSmartGuy, SpeedYoshi * Kansas State Wildcats - MrSmartGuy(2nd) * Kent State Golden Flashes - SF Clowns * Kentucky Wildcats - Boman420, MichaelWClark, Tazzyboyishere, Turbopuns * Louisville Cardinals - Brian sulpher * Marquette Golden Eagles - Yazzy14 * Maryland Terrapins - Chocoboslayer, FFDragon, Naomi Diamond, Gr8CyberMonkey, TTF * Miami Hurricanes - yoshi_62, DpOblivion (2nd) * Michigan Wolverines - SHINE GET 64, PrinceReva, fortybelowsummer, ToadYoshi, Azazel22(2nd) * Michigan State Spartans - Sir Cobain, Red Shifter, TheRock1525, shadow_2145, TheKnightOfNee, Icehawk, Edwardsdv(2nd), SHINE GET 64(2nd), ToadYoshi(2nd) * Minnesota Golden Gophers - KCF0107(2nd) * North Carolina Tar Heels - OliviaTremor, The Raven 2, Brian sulpher(2nd), Whiskey Nick * Northwestern Wildcats - WalrusJump * Notre Dame Fighting Irish- edwardsdv, SF Clowns(2nd) * THE Ohio State Buckeyes - Lucid Faia * Oklahoma Sooners - Dr Football * Oklahoma State Cowboys - NClark128 * Oregon Ducks - Viviff * Oregon State Beavers - Menji76 (2nd) * Penn State Nittany Lions - MSS, Warning crazy, pezzicle * Pittsburgh Panthers - Demon HunterX, YorkeChops, Naye745, Revenus * Purdue Boilermakers - DigitalIncision * Saint Mary's College Gaels - wedny(2nd) * Seton Hall Pirates - SBell0105 * South Carolina Gamecocks - Naye745(2nd) * Southern California Trojans - android311(2nd) * Syracuse Orange - BBallman7, Cloud and Squall, Chrono1219, bloodhawks return, Procrastinater, sonten1, PickYourName, Neonreaper, Highwind89, TheGameJr3500, teh_kyle00, Boman420(2nd), SBell0105(2nd) * Texas Longhorns - Lockes Ragnarok, KommunistKoala, Tha Great One * UCLA Bruins - android311 * UMass Minutemen - Cokes311 * Utah Utes - BakusaiTenketsu, Beavis666x2 * Vanderbilt Commodores - CommodoreTN(2nd) * Villanova Wildcats - YodaEatsHotDogs, MSS(2nd), Warning crazy(2nd) * Virginia Tech Hokies - Jukkie, Xeybozn, feartheducky, MrsFrisby(2nd) * Washington Huskies - Paratroopa1, Mmhmmmmmm * Western Carolina Catamounts - The Raven 2(2nd) * Wisconsin Badgers - Ngamer, Iamdead7, Yazzy14(2nd) * Xavier Musketeers - KCF0107 NCAA Lacrosse * Johns Hopkins Blue Jays - WiggumFan267, XIII, Nick, Comm, DP, Cokes, Naye, Ngamer, Lockes, Pun, Alec, foolmo * Syracuse - LOL NO ONE F*** CUSE Club Soccer/Football * A.C. Milan - Swift * Ajax - MSS * Arsenal - Maniac64, ExThaNemesis, Naye745 * AS Roma - crod10 * Barcelona - ctesjbuvf, MSS * Blackburn Rovers - Yonex * Chelsea - Menji76, Masterplum * Chicago Fire - Yazzy14 * D.C. United - Jukkie * Liverpool- Warning_Crazy (2nd), edwardsdv * Manchester United - Lucid Faia * Newcastle - Icon * Philadelphia Union- Warning_Crazy * Tottenham - Not Dave * Valencia - Leebo86 * Vancouver Whitecaps - Icon(2nd) FIFA Soccer/Football * Argentina ctesjbuvf (2nd) * Canada - Icon * Denamrk - ctesjbuvf * England - nintendogirl1, XIII, Yonex, Ayvuir * France - MSS, Menji76, ExThaNemesis(2nd), Icon(2nd) * Germany - RappinHobo9292, MrsFrisby (2nd) * Ghana - Masterplum(2nd) * Israel- Warning_Crazy * Italy - crod10, Swift, Ulti, DpOblivion * USA - Maniac64, ExThaNemesis, Yoshifan823, Leebo86, Jukkie, Yazzy14, MrsFrisby, MSS (2nd), Swift(2nd), DpOblivion (2nd) Ulti, Masterplum, Cody11533 Category:Board 8